the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Clycko
Clycko is a being that ranks 7/13 (knight) on the SPRS (Standard Power Ranking System). Clycko is a specialist in clockwork & steampunk technology and is on the roster for any mission that involves a steampunk world of some type. Clycko was invited to join HU not because of his special study alone, but because certain events that had been mostly unfortunate for him gave him abilities that caught the interest of the HU recruting agents in his sector and drove him to join HU when they approached him. Origin Clycko was born in the North American Alliance, Earth, Galaxy I, Universe 9702, in the year 1871 for his world. as he grew, he quickly showed advanced ability in dealing with the clockwork technology of his homeworld, to the point that he became the professor of mechanics and mechanical forces at the Trannandite college when he was only 20 years old, picking up an apprentice (name unknown) in the process. he spent around 5 years there (exact time unknown) before he had amassed enough money from the sale of his inventions and his teaching position to move north, taking his apprentice with him. after two years he invented something completely new; clockwork wings. his original purpose was to connect these to a harnass for applicable free flight, but the idea turned out to be impractical, so the wings were sent to gather dust in his failed inventions warehouse, only to be discovered by his apprentice. wanting to make a bit of cash on the side, the apprentice copied the blueprints for the wings and built a prototype of his own, both of which he sold to the military of the NAA. the military realized that they could not use the wings in any practical matter, so they tracked the apprentice down and kidnapped him along with the origianl prototype wings, assuming that he had designed and built the wings and could design an attachment of some sort that would allow soldiers to use the wings on the battlefield. discovering that his apprentice was gone and that the wings that he had stored in the warehouse were gone, Clycko built a single bladed sword that had a regular blade on one side and an assortment of razor sharp gears running along the other, then went after his captured apprentice. he infiltrated the compound where his apprentice was being held through the ventilation, only to see an officer execute the apprentice for failing to modify the wing's design. furious, Clycko managed to kill the officer and a few others before he was sedated and restrained. the interrogation official managed to get Clycko to divulge the fact that he was the true creator of the wings, and that the man that they had killed was his apprentice. after this, military officials approached the imprisoned Clycko and made him an offer: make the wings usable for combat purposes, and he would escape with his life and quite a bit of money. Clycko vehemently refused and, in a fit of rage, the commanding officer had the original prototype wings bolted to Clycko's scapula without painkillers of any kind, leaving huge scars that stretched across his spine and back. after the procedure, the official calmed down a bit and told the barely conscious and badly damaged Clycko to refit the second set of prototype wings for combat, then gave him the materials to do it, and a supply of morphine syringes. Clycko soon discovered that he could get lift and even fly, providing that he had enough morphine in his system to block out the pain, so he constructed a small leather holder for syringes and outfit his own wings with razor sharp feathers that he could detatch at will. soon after, lured the official into the lab with the promise of fully functional combat wings, then killed his guards using his own wings and took the officer hostage, usign him to secure safe passage out of the base, retreiving his sword in the process. however, the officer attempted to escape when Clycko was halfway to the exit and was mortally wounded in the ensueing chaos, which ended with Clycko trapped on the roof of the building that he had been captive in, 5 stories up, so he jumped off the building and flew about two miles before passing out and gliding to the ground, only to be found by the HU strike team that had been sent to retreive him from the compound the following day on a tip from two HU agents, one who had been watching Clycko with interest for some time and one agent that had been planted in a high rank in the very military that had held Clycko as a prisoner, a strike team led by Elexion himself, who offered Clycko a position with HU, which Clycko accepted, and arranged Clycko's false death and funeral, which Elexion was the only one present for, as the fact that Clycko had "died" was made secret by the NAA military, along with any inventions of his that they deemed might be worthwile, including the second set of wings they still possesed. however, the warehouse that these items and inventions were stored in burned down a few nights later and no remains of the second set of wings were ever found, an event that coincidentally occured the same night that Elexion and Clycko went for a five hour "walk". the second set of wings is on display in the HU Military Training Center, right above the inscription on the main entryway that states "knowledge is power, and ability to use knowledge is an unbeatable weapon".